Ampthill
|unitary_england= Central Bedfordshire |lieutenancy_england = Bedfordshire |region=East of England |constituency_westminster= Mid Bedfordshire |post_town= BEDFORD |postcode_district = MK45 |postcode_area= MK |dial_code= 01525 |os_grid_reference= TL035375 | london_distance_mi= 40 | london_direction= SE }} Ampthill is a small town and civil parish in Bedfordshire, England, between Bedford and Luton, with a population of about 6,000. It is administered by Central Bedfordshire Council. A regular market has taken place on Thursdays for centuries. History The name 'Ampthill' is of Anglo-Saxon origin. The first settlement was called 'Aemethyll', which literally means either 'ant-heap' or 'ant infested hill'. In the Domesday Book, Ampthill is referred to as 'Ammetelle', with the landholder in 1086 being Nigel de la Vast. The actual entry reads: Ammetelle: Nigel de la Vast from Nigel d'Aubigny. A further variation may be 'Hampthull', in 1381.Plea Rolls of the Court of Common Pleas; National Archives; CP 40/483; http://aalt.law.uh.edu/AALT6/R2/CP40no483/483_0101.htm; a front; 7th entry, with 'John Baldok de Hampthull' In 1242, King Henry III confirmed the right to hold a market on Thursdays. These continue more than 750 years later. Henry VIII was a frequent visitor to Ampthill Castle, and it was there that Catherine of Aragon lived from 1531 until divorced in 1533, when she was moved to Kimbolton. The castle was built in the 15C by Sir John Cornwall, later Lord Fanhope, from ransoms after the Battle of Agincourt. Although the Castle is now gone, some intriguing indications of castle life remain- such as the local ponds (Westminster pond being one) allegedly built to supply the castle with regular supplies of fish. St Andrew's Church of England The church of St Andrew ranges in date from Early English to Perpendicular. It contains a monument to Richard Nicolls (1624–1672), an Ampthill native, who, under the patronage of the Duke of York, brother to Charles II, to whom the king had granted the Dutch North American colony of New Netherland, received the submission of its chief town, New Amsterdam, in 1664, and became its first English governor, the town taking the name of New York. Nicolls perished in the action between the English and Dutch fleets at Solebay, and the ball which killed him is preserved on his tomb. The church also contains a ring of eight bells. There were six until 1981, when the two new bells were installed. Services Run weekly, with Sung Eucharist at 9.30AM and Evensong at 6.30PM. The church has a regular 4 part choir, which has sung morning and evening services for over 100 years. Houghton House ]] Houghton House was built in 1621 by Mary, Countess of Pembroke and sister of the poet Sir Philip Sidney. In 1675, the house may have provided the inspiration for 'House Beautiful' in John Bunyan's The Pilgrim's Progress. It is thought that Bunyan's work is loosely based on his own journey between Bedford and Luton, and the steep slope leading into Ampthill could have been the model for the 'Hill of Difficulty'. Houghton House passed to the Duke of Bedford in 1738 and became a ruin after the removal of the roof in 1794. Style In the mid-1780s, John Fitzpatrick, the 2nd Earl of Upper Ossory, led a campaign to improve the town centre. He created the current market place, erected the water pump and built a new clock tower. Lord Upper Ossory was also responsible for a cross commemorating Catherine of Aragon, with an inscription by Horace Walpole, and a row of thatched cottages built between 1812 and 1816 to house his estate workers. On the death of Lord Upper Ossory in 1818, Ampthill Park became the seat of Lord Holland in whose time Holland House in Kensington, London, became famous as a gathering place for intellectuals. Notable 20th-century architect Sir Albert Richardson lived in Ampthill from 1919 until his death in 1964 at Avenue House, 20 Church Street. Among his last projects was the building that housed Mid Bedfordshire District Council (formerly the Ampthill Rural District Council offices) until August 2006, at 12 Dunstable Street (1963–1965). Ampthill Park was the burial place for the golden hare in the Kit Williams treasure hunt Masquerade. During WWII there was a farming camp near Ampthill where volunteers recovered sugarbeet and were accommodated in tents in the grounds of a nearby country mansion. Ampthill today Ampthill still trades on its "historic market town" reputation, serving as a commercial centre for surrounding villages. The town has several lively pubs, a wide variety of restaurants, a Waitrose supermarket and a selection of small independent specialist shops below flats. A number of small businesses such as solicitors, estate agents, financial services, hairdressers, music schools and a bookshop are also located in town, with larger businesses to be found on the commercial and industrial developments on the outskirts, along the town's bypass. Ampthill also has a high concentration of public amenities, including schools, doctors surgeries, a fire and ambulance station, and a police station. Ampthill's historic centre, coupled with well-respected schools and the facilities mentioned above has made it one of the most expensive places to buy a house in Bedfordshire, even in comparison with other mid-Bedfordshire towns such as neighbouring Flitwick, and Cranfield. In a survey,Ampthill.org.uk it was found that the majority of Ampthill's workers are employed locally, with around 20% working in Ampthill itself, and most of the remainder travelling to nearby centres of employment such as Bedford, Luton and Milton Keynes. Around 13% of workers commute from Ampthill to London daily. The survey also found that the turnover of residents was low, most having been in Ampthill for well over a decade. Sport and leisure against Ampthill Town. Ampthill (yellow) vs Arsenal (red).]] Ampthill has a non-League football team, Ampthill Town F.C. who play at Ampthill Park. The town's rugby union club Ampthill RUFC play in National League 2 South a fourth tier league in the English rugby union system. Ampthill Town Cricket Club has been established since 1890 and currently have teams playing in the Hertfordshire league and the Bedfordshire league putting out at least four teams on Saturdays and Sunday. They also host a Bedfordshire CCC match yearly and host an annual friendly game with London Zoo. Their home is in Ampthill Great Park with a clubhouse and scorebox near the west carpark. On Friday 8 August 2014 Ampthill Town Cricket Club will once again host the Lashing All-Stars For those who like a walk or a cycle, both the Greensand Ridge Walk and the Greensand Cycle Way pass through the lower end of the town. Recent and planned developments Recent years have witnessed substantial development in Ampthill and the surrounding area. The Bedford Street area was substantially redeveloped in 2006/2007, with the demolition of a Shell petrol station, shopping arcade and small Budgens supermarket, to make way for a new Waitrose supermarket, an improved town car park and a development of shops and apartments known as Oxlet House. The supermarket opened on 29 September 2006, with Oxlet house being completed in late 2007. There is a Center Parcs site at Warren Wood to the West of Ampthill.Centre Parcs village granted planning permission – BBC article The Bedfordshire Railway & Transport Association is campaigning for the reopening of Ampthill railway station which closed in 1959.Ampthill Station. Twin towns Ampthill is twinned with: * Nissan-lez-Enserune, France. Notable people *Emily Atack – actress in The Inbetweeners and Dancing on Ice *David Bass – comedian and TV presenter *Brian Clemens OBE – screenwriter and television producer responsible for The Avengers *John Cornwall, 1st Baron Fanhope (1364–1443) – English nobleman, soldier, veteran of the battle of Agincourt *Robert Daws – actor in Jeeves and Wooster and The Royal *John FitzPatrick, 2nd Earl of Upper Ossory (1745–1818) *Joseph Foveaux (1766–1846) – lieutenant governor of Norfolk Island and New South Wales *Richard Nicolls (1624–1672) – colonial Governor of the province of New York *Francis Russell, Marquess of Tavistock (1739–1767) *Henry Richard Vassall-Fox, 3rd Baron Holland (1773–1840) See also *Sport in Bedfordshire *Baron Ampthill References External links * Ampthill Info – Town Information Website * Ampthill Shops & Businesses Website * Ampthill Good Neighbours Scheme Website * Ampthill Festival Website * Ampthill Town Council Website * Ampthill Town Forum * Town's History Site * Ampthill Bell Ringers Website * St Andrew's Church of England * Ampthill Town Band * Ampthill TV * Ampthill Weather Station * Ampthill Images * Category:Market towns in Bedfordshire Category:Civil parishes in Bedfordshire Category:Towns in Bedfordshire Category:Ampthill